Angels and Demons
by indie chick xoxo
Summary: Castiel visits Megs hotel room. will their encounter be violent or a little more explicit. Meg/Castiel. This is an adult fic. Don't like don't read.


She knew they would be after her, you didn't just piss off the Winchesters and skip off into the sunset. Especially if you were demon. She hated the indignity of it all, having to collude with the hunters and then having to slope off just so she didn't meet her demise. But the day did have its moments, Crowley been eviscerated was a particular high point, a kiss with an angel was another. It was a perversion, she knew that of course, but that was part of the reason she liked it, she also liked the idea of corrupting one of Gods servants. No his essence wasn't as angelic as she'd expected but he was innocent all the same.

She fingered her glass in a circular motion reminiscing the days events, she winced as she lifted her arm to order another drink, torture was a bitch. Her bruised and scared body had already begun to heal, but she cursed the fragility of her human vessel. Humans are so breakable.

She knew she had to lay low for a while, but then she had t o act. Clarence had done her a big favour deep frying Crowley, because now a management position had opened up. In hell.

'Ruby's knife' she thought to herself, that would make one hell of an accessory, shame the brothers grim had it. But she had ways of getting what she wanted.

The hotel was modern, luxurious, and five star of course. Not much chance she'd run into the Winchesters here, she also liked the finer things in life, other demons had no standards she smirked. She pealed off her jacket dropping it on the floor, discarding the rest of her clothes as she walked to the bathroom. The water felt good on her skin, cleansing, washing away her sins so to speak. Her body had taken one hell of a beating she noticed as she looked down at her naked body. She could just get a new one, top of the range model. Maybe a blonde, I miss been blonde. No she thought dismissing the idea, war wounds are good and pain makes me strong, impervious. Yeah torture was a bitch, but so was she.

One scar she knew wouldn't heal was the one left by the fire Castiel so kindly threw her into. She touched it lightly recalling the day, they had shared a heated exchange both metaphorically and literally. She felt his desire then but today he had given into temptation, their kiss filled with hatred, passion and need. He wasn't evil, hell he wasn't even a little bit naughty, but he wanted to do wicked things to her, and as her hand slipped down to her cunt she realised she wanted it too.

She slid a towel around her self as she walked into the bedroom, seeing the bloody clothes strewn on the floor she reprimanded herself for not buying new ones first. Ah mini bar, she was feeling better already. The neat vodka burned the back of her throat but strangely she liked the sensation. She reached for another bottle but before she could take another sip. 'Smash' the bottle shattered, fragments glistening on the floor. Her own personal Jesus stood before her, and she had the distinct feeling this was her judgement day.

She scanned the room looking for a weapon or a way out. She realised the futility of it all god knows he could do whatever he wanted to her, the thought excited her yet terrified her all the same. She stepped back tentatively; the expression on his face told her she wasn't going to sweet talk her way out of this one. She took another step back; the shards of glass slicing into her feet, crimson red now adorned the carpet.

He didn't move, he watched her; almost indifferently. But although he'd never admit it he did gain a certain amount of pleasure from seeing the fear in her eyes. One more step. No. He swung her round effortlessly, pinned her against the wall, she struggled for a moment but then resigned herself to her fate. She looked in the angels eyes, she would never beg for her life but her eyes silently pleaded. Heaven help me she thought.

"Your wet" remarked Castiel, referring to her shower and not realising the sexual connotations.

"I.." she stammered, god she hated been so fucking pathetic, but he was staring so intently at her, only problem was she didn't know what his intent was.

"Are you afraid of me demon" Castiel's words were menacing but his tone was more inquisitive.

"Do you want me to be" she responded, becoming increasingly aware of the vulnerable position she was in, and as her towel began to loosen she felt extremely exposed.

Castiel tilted his head to the side his expression seemed pained, he didn't look so evil anymore, more tortured soul. He seemed to be having a mental argument with himself as if he was trying to decide what to do next.

"Just do it" Meg said snarling with every syllable "Just kill me".

"I never realised the inner conflict humans faced" Castiel said, sadness in his eyes. "I should snap your neck, but all I want to do is" he stopped mid sentence as if he could not bear to say the words out loud. His hand wrapped around her neck, his psychic abilities kept her wrists pinned to the wall. His touch alternated between gentle and so very rough still deciding what it was he wanted from this abomination, the satisfaction of killing her, or a different kind of satisfaction altogether.

He grabbed her neck pulling her towards him, arms still tethered with invisible rope. His kiss was vicious, punishing her for his sin. As their lips, tongues, worlds intertwined, he knew it was different, their previous encounters had been filled with electricity, cosmic energy, this was depravity. She sobbed against his embrace, it unnerved him, she had been so charismatic, confident, cocky, now she seemed broken and genuinely afraid. But was it of the angel, or the monster he was becoming.

He pulled back and when he did she tried to compose herself, she might have to surrender her life to him, but she'll be damned if she gives him her fear. Tears escaped down her cheeks, her breath erratic as if she was fighting for air, and finally shame as her towel slipped of completely.

"You don't want this" his words somewhere between a question and a statement of fact.

"Not like this". Her voice not quivering but apprehensive.

He released her from the wall without warning; she fell to the ground and tried to retrieve her towel, and her dignity.

"I'm sorry I'll go". Castiel said realising he had just apologised to a demon.

She was still crouched on the floor, her body hurting from the days' abuse, she looked up at the angel; he seemed so forlorn, she knew a demon would have just taken what they wanted regardless of her disapproval "Castiel". He turned to face her.

She wrapped the towel round herself as she stood, she walked towards him almost involuntarily, it was insanity, it was suicide. She stood inches from him, they looked at one another for what seemed an eternity. She gently brushed his cheek with her hand, but it appeared to cause him intense agony; knowing how wrong this interaction was.

She moved her hand away sensing his distress, "Why are you here castiel"?

"I wanted" he paused "I don't know".

"There's a lot of nice girls out there Cas, some of them aren't even evil, if your looking for, intimacy. I know your taking a walk on the wild side but surly going there with a demon is too sinful even for you".

"Your concerned about my sins"? He replied dryly.

"No" she laughed, not quite sure if she meant it "But lust is a dangerous thing and it's usually followed by regret".

He walked over and sat on the bed, body slumped, his face bemused. Things must be bad if he's getting a morality lesson off a demon.

"You don't like me" he said scanning her face for a response.

"No castiel, mortal enemies remember" His sad eyes had an effect on her that it really shouldn't have but she didn't mean to be so cruel, hell the lost little virgin probably couldn't feel much worse, plus if she kept insulting him her chances of survival were going to plummet.

"Look" she continued "If I were human, and you were human, and your boss wasn't God and I didn't work for the devil and everything" she stopped not quite sure what she was going to say "then I would like you, I would really like you". It surprised her how sincere she sounded, and it certainly surprised Castiel.

"You've been with a man". He asked, again it was ambiguous whether it was a question.

"Yes I have" smiling at his naiveté.

"And did you care about them, was it special?"

"No" she said solemnly "it's not like that for demons, there's no emotional connection, no feelings, it's just sex". Trying to explain sex to an angel, this day was taking an interesting turn.

"Did they make you"?

"Sometimes".

"I wouldn't do that"

"I know"

She knew it deep down but the reassurance gave her the confidence to sit beside him on the bed, she left a comfortable distance between them but she felt the electricity envelop her.

"I don't know why I'm here" Castiel sighed shaking his head.

"I thought we'd established that". Meg said coyly.

"No I don't mean here, I mean earth".

"I thought you were here to help dumb and dumber". She said sarcastically.

"I have formed an attachment to Sam and Dean its true, but I fear these sorts of human distractions will prevent me from doing what must be done".

She didn't question what that was, she knew he wouldn't tell her. He was so repressed, she thought of all the things he'd never done, never experienced, she wanted to tell him not so be such a stick in the mud but she knew he wouldn't get the metaphor.

"Cas" it sounded strange using his nickname like they were friends, "Why don't you stay with me tonight" she tried to delude herself that she was saying it for his benefit; as if her altruistic nature had just kicked in, but the truth was her body ached for him.

"Its ok Meg you made it clear you didn't want to".

"I do, I was just scared before; but I'm not now, I know you won't hurt me".

"I don't really know how" he said cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Its ok" she reassured, reaching out placing her hand on his.

She swung her leg over him so that she sat on his lap straddling him, he seemed utterly terrified so she cupped his face in her hands and gently brushed his lips with hers. Their kisses were tentative, tender. She felt his body begin to relax so she pealed of his coat and started to unbutton his shirt, their kisses became more urgent and Castiels hands ventured down to her ass massaging it sending shivers of pleasure down Megs' spine.

Castiel and Meg made light work of the rest of his clothes and soon he was down to his boxers. Their hands explored each others body's for Castiel it was uncharted territory but he soon discovered what made meg moan in pleasure. Castiel flipped meg over in a dominant and forceful way, he was now on top of her staring down she looked so innocent "I want to see your body" he said as he ripped off her towel.

He carefully caressed her breasts, his dick bulged in his boxers; they both enjoyed the sensation it brought. His touch grew rougher until eventually he grabbed her hips and began sucking her nipples, megs' back arched as she tried to contain her cries of delight.

He looked up her partly for reassurance that he was doing right and partly to make sure she wanted to continue, she made it quite obvious she did. "Touch me here" she said pushing his hand down to her pussy.

Her hands guided him, he was careful at first watching her face gauging her reaction; as she writhed in ecstasy he slipped another finger inside her. "AAh" she cried out".

"Are you ok" he said concerned.

"Yeah, this body's tight, its going to stretch me when you put this inside" she said as she stroked his cock through his boxers; giving him a devilish smile. "Speaking of which".

She positioned herself above him; running her finger down his torso only stopping when she reached the top of his boxers. "Relax hunny; it'll feel good I promise" she said soothingly, sensing his nerves. The funny thing was he did believe her; so obediently he lay back as she pealed of his shorts exposing his already erect cock. 'My My' she thought, he had certainly chosen a well endowed meat suit.

She delicately traced the length of it with the tip of her tongue but even that slight contact made Castiels body convulse. She held on to his thighs to steady herself but this only aroused him more. She began to take more and more of him into her mouth varying the pressure sending him closer and closer to the edge. As her head moved up and down Castiel placed his hand on the top of her head wanting her to take more of him in. She looked up at him; his dick still in her mouth, her eyes looked the picture of innocence. She gave one last suck and Castiels body jerked and spasmed as his first orgasm engulfed him.

She crawled up to him wiping her mouth, Castiel placed his palm on her chest as she lent in for a kiss, their bodies were hot and sweaty, intense and filled with desire. He gently laid her on the bed, this was surreal she thought, he's going to fuck me, he's going to be inside of me. He looked down at the burns he inflicted; it pained him to know that he had caused her harm, it was irrational he knew that but he apologised all the same "I'm sorry" he said remorsefully. "Its ok" she paused "I deserved it".

He positioned himself at her entrance, their gazes locked as he tried to insert himself. "AAh" she moaned quietly. Damn this body really was tight.

"I'm hurting you" Castiel exclaimed concerned.

"Its ok, you might have to at first, just until I loosen up"

So castiel resumed the pressure as he forced his way inside her, as her hands clasped the pillow he could tell she was in some discomfort but she encouraged him to keep going. He felt his dick sink further and further into her; each inch elevating his sense of pleasure. He felt the familiar feeling of elation as he neared his climax, with a final thrust he rammed his entire cock into her. She let out a gasp, he had filled her to her limit, but as he thrust in and out of her the feeling of pain gradually turned to bliss. His invasions soon became more aggressive; penetrating her hard and deep. Their bodies in unison; with one final entry they shared an orgasm that seemed to last an eternity; their bodies pulsated as he remained inside her. It was done.

They collapsed on the bed, heat radiated and breaths heavy. Minutes past but nothing was said. The lay silently neither knowing what to do next, they both realised the reality remained, he was an angel and she was a demon. If he had just killed her things would have been simpler; after all it is the natural order, but now things had changed irrevocably.

After a few more moments Meg sat up and looked down upon Castiel, beads of sweat on her skin made it glow and her tussled hair fell sweetly over her breasts. "Are you going to kill me now"? She asked apathetically.

"No" he said in the same monotone tone, resigning himself to the answer.

With that she placed her head on his bare chest, he did not know how to respond but almost instinctively he wrapped a protective arm around her and pulled her in closer. Tomorrow they would deal with the consequences, but for tonight they would enjoy their unholy alliance.


End file.
